Cement finishing of walls, ceilings and other surfaces has traditionally been done manually. This, obviously, is very difficult and laborious work, besides being quite inefficient. Due to the scarcity of labor, it has been and continues to be difficult to find willing workers skilled sufficiently to manually finish cement walls, ceilings and other cement surfaces.
Because of the difficulty and inefficiency of manually finishing cement walls, there has been attempts at providing automatic wall surfacing or finishing machines. Many of such are machines provided with a grinder or abrasive head that grinds down the wall or ceiling surfaces, as opposed to finishing freshly applied cement. For example, see the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,947,286; 751,820; 2,075,369; and 2,124,705.
As noted above, these machines are utilized for grinding down walls and surfaces and not for finishing work. Besides these machines are relatively large, bulky, complicated, expensive and awkward to maneuver.